Otis's Childhood
by yamimakai3
Summary: the untold story of Otis and his life before and after he arrives at the Barnyard
1. From relief to terror

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

FROM RELIEF TO TERROR

There was a sweet aroma in the air, a beautiful day indeed, a young cow named June and her calf were grazing in the meadow with other cows, she was happy, her first son only had only one month of being born, he was playing with the other calfs.

The calfs were playing hide and seek, his favorite place to hide was behind his mother, they used to play it all day long until the sun set

– Otis, come sweetie, is time to go home – his mother was calling him, the barnyard where they lived was a bit far, she was the barnyard leader.

Her barnyard was a beautiful place to live, everybody knew that being leader was a 24 hours of hard work, to made it easier, they helped her with the most though duties, once she stayed all night long with a cow, called Ruby, who was very sick and burning in fever, she was capable of give her own life for anyone.

She was worried, They must be at home before nightfall, the coyotes would be on the look out, the most dangerous of them was a big and bad coyote called Aldebaran and his son Dag (Dag is the coyote who fought Ben in the movie, also Aldebaran is the main star on Taurus constelation).

He was the most feared in the zone – Everyone, let's go, and remember stay together, don't go by your own – they had trouble with them in past, in the last week June's herd lost one calf and two cows, one of them was her husband, who fell against Aldebaran when he and Dag attacked him from behind while he was trying to protect his family, when she lost her husband everybody voted and decided that June must take the rol as the new leader.

The night came fast, faster than she expected, she was on front of them, with Otis at her side – Julia, take care of Otis while i make sure the cows from behind are fine – sometines she can be bossy, she was bossy, but only during the return, at home she was completely different.

At home she used to play with all the calfs, even the older cows called her "mommy June" and they looked for her to ask for some advices, her maternal instincts was the reason to pick her as a leader.

She and Otis was standing and waiting for June, she came across the bushes, scaring Julia – It's ok, It's me – she recover her breath – Please, June, don't do that again – she apologized to her when she heard the sound what she didn't want to hear: coyotes, and they were too close of them.

They increased the step, they must be out of the forest as fast as they can, when they turned on a tree they were the coyotes, waiting for them –My, my, my, what we got here? I see you came into my territory, i don't forgot this injury you made me– Aldebaran shows to June a big scar at his left side of his face - Guess what we're hungry – more coyotes appear from behind and laughed.

– Julia, when i say it, i want you to run with the others as fast as you can, and take Otis with you – Aldebaran howled and the coyotes started their attack

– NOW!!! – when she scream, Julia lead the cows as they was running, she kick the coyotes with all of her strenght allowing them to escape, Otis trip and fell, Aldebaran try to take advantage.

He was alone, now it was his chance, if he could dispose of Otis, then it would be more easier dispose of June – OTIS!! – June push away the coyotes.

She must save her son, at the first chance she pick him up and run – KEEP RUNNING, DON'T LOOK BACK!!! – they lost sight of the other cows, an ambush, they set her an ambush, the coyotes try to separate Otis from her.

He was tired, he can't run anymore – Otis, i'll distract them as you run – he was really scared – No, please, mom – when he said that his mother ran directly to them – RUN, OTIS, RUN!! –

He heard his mother pleas and ran again, but two coyotes scaped June's dash, he ran to the forest, trying to find a place to hide, he found a hole under a tree and jump inside while the coyotes passed at his side.

He didn't heard nothing only coyotes howling, he didn't had idea about what happened but even scared he came out of his hideout, he was looking for his mother and the next he saw horrofied him: the coyotes had overtaken June, Aldebaran had his fangs deep into her throat, she couldn't breath, her strenght disappeared and fell as her eyes closed slowly

-MOM!! – Aldebaran left her throat and show him his fangs with some blood droops dripping from them, he jump over Junes's body and run against him, he could feel her breath getting closer and closer – You can't run forever, kid – Otis can feel he was near to collapse from exhaustion.

By miracle he fell into a big hare hole as Aldebaran almost reached his head with his sharped fangs, he started to dig, trying to reach him – Come this way! – he heard a female voice comming from the tunnel and decide to try his luck going deeper, avoiding Aldebaran claws – Soon or later you have to came out, boy –

He was shaking like a leaf in the wind – Don't worry, you'll be safe here – he heard that voice again – Who… Who are you? – A female hare appeared in front of him, in fact it was a young hare, who gave him water that she recolected in a big leaf – My name is Sophitia, and yours? – he didn't say nothing, he only drink the water she gave him.

After a moment he speaks – I'm Otis, Please, Please, help my mom – he begged – Please, she is injured, please, she need help – she came closer to him – Calm down dear, what happend? – he start to tell her what happened, about the coyotes and Aldebaran – She… -

Sophitia interrupted him – There's nothing you can do, you were luckly, usually no one escapes from Aldebaran – she said as she put her hand around her right arm, there was no arm – I hardly escape from him – she noticed that Otis wasn't even paying atention, he was tired and scared to death.

-Come dear, you need to rest – she lead him into another hole, in that hole there was another small hole where the light can enter, illuminating the small place and under that light a bed made with green and fresh grass – Otis, you can sleep here today – she said with a gentle and kind smile – Thank you… - he sat back in that green bed, there was a lot of things on his head.

In that mornning he was at home, in the afternoon he was in the meadows with his mom and playing with his friends, now he was lost and scared, he leaned on one side and start to cry when the image of his mom being attacked by Aldebaran invaded his mind and wandering what would happend now

He closed his tired eyes one second and he fell asleep.

He was runnig, with Aldebaran's shap fangs behind him, he ran and ran but those fangs reached and closed upon him, he woke up sweating and shaking – A bad dream? – Sophitia ask him as Otis saw the stars shining and illuminating her face, he nodded – Don't worry, you'll be safe here, the coyotes can't enter here – she sat at his side

-Do you know where is your home? – Sophitia ask him, but he said no – I've never been here before, i don't know were to go –

- I know who can help us, and old friend, maybe he can tell us where's the nearest farm - he leaned again in the grass bed, Sophitia stayed at his side until he could sleep again, that happened fast, Otis was sleeping again, she rubbed his head and sleep at his side.


	2. Someone to protect

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

SOMEONE TO PROTECT

The sunlight was entering through the hole, what woke him up, he had been sleeping for a long time, almost half day, he heard Sophitia talking with someone else in the next room – … And then he stepped on my tail, that dumb didn't had idea that i was there! –

Otis entered slowly, she was talking with a Raccoon who was eating fresh berries.

-Oh, who is this little friend? – he hide his body against the dirt wall – Come, i want you to meet Ross, my friend – she said as she stands up and put some berries and mushrooms on an empy river shell, Otis stepped forward.

- How did you sleep? –she ask him as Otis turned to Ross – Don't worry, i'm not going to bite you – he came a little closer as Sophitia put one river shell full with raspberries in front of him – Ross, i want introduce you Otis – she told him everything that had happened the little calf – I… i'm sorry for your loss – he sighed, he wanted to do something for him, Sopithia turn to Ross

-Wich bring me to this, i need to ask you a favor… we have to take him to a farm, do you know where is the nearest? – he rub his chin – Well, there is one, it's only at one day from here, i think we can get there – Otis was eating slowly those berries when he interrupted – I want to be home – Sophitia turn to him and said – I know, but we don't know where is your home, our best option is to take you to a safe place -

Ross continued telling – Besides, i know the perfect place, but, if we want to get there, better we leave now – she nodded , they prepare everything, she packed a lot of berries and mushrooms, he stands up – Let's go, we don't want the coyotes to find us, is better to travel during the day -

They left the hole and began to walk, to east, Otis was looking around nervously untill they reached a river and stopped to rest – Well, let's keep going – Sophitia stopped Ross – Please, he need to rest a little more, we've been walking for a long time – He saw Otis sleeping – Ok, i'll give him ten minutes more – he seemed to be nervous for no reason, the ten minutes passed and she awakened him, he yawn and stands up.

As they were walking they arrived at a cliff, where they could see the river that had just crossed – The farm is after that hill, if we follow the river we will be there soon - Ross suddenly stopped and smell the air – we're not alone, someone is following us – when he said that Aldebaran appeared throwing Sophitia, he was accompained by other coyotes, he laughed and turned to see Ross

-Well done, Ross, i see you did your part of our deal – Sophitia tried to get up, but one of the coyotes wouldn't let her he had his giant claw on her back – Ross, does that mean? –

Otis was paralized meanwhile Aldebaran answered her – We made a deal: he give us the cow, and we leave him live… Now, go away, before i change of mind – Ross began to walk backwards

-I… i'm sorry Sophitia, i'm sorry – he leave her and Otis alone with the coyotes

-And now… it's your turn cow, i told you you couldn't run forever – he stepped forward Otis – Run, Otis, Run!! Don't let them catch you – Aldebaran turn to her and Otis took the opportunity to run – SILENT! Stupid hare – he took her with his fangs, he was crushing her spine, he was already running when he heard Sophitia's cries of pain and stopped

" RUN, OTIS, RUN!! " the same words that his mother cried, he stopped – No, Not again, i will not let it happen again – he took courage, he turned back and ran straight towards him giving him a headbutt in his ribs, he gave a howl of pain as one of his ribs broke.

He threw her away, at the edge of the cliff – you will pay for this, cow – he ran towards them and with a big push as he was helping her to rise, he and Sophitia fell from the cliff, to the cold river beneath them

Aldebaran only heard as they hit the water and disappeared in the stream.

Otis fought against the stream at the same time he was trying to save her – SOPHITIA!! WERE ARE YOU? – he screamed at the same time he was swallowing water, he found her holding from a rock – Hold on, i'm comming – he was small, but he had the strength, then he finally took her out of the water.

-Otis… - she was muttering as Otis pulled her at the shore, once they were safe Sophitia told him – Otis, you have to leave me here, i can't move my legs, Aldebaran won't stop untill he see us dead – he ignored her – Come, we must keep going – she turn her face to him, his face was dirty, she cleans the dirt aroud his eyes – You're the bravest boy i ever known –

He dragged her under a tree where she didn't said nothing more, her breathing became more and more slowly until she didn't do it anymore, he stayed with her a little longer, then he carefully put her heard on the floor, he couldn't believe she was gone, it seemed that fate was aginst him, first his mom, next Ross's betrayal, and now Sophitia, he couldn't save her, he couldn't pretect her.

He turn backwards a last time, to her, he wiped his tears and kept walking, going downstream, the farm wasn't far, only a few miles.


	3. Failed Insurrection

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

FAILED INSURRECTION

Aldebaran saw how Otis and Sophitia fell into the cold water, he was enraged, he couldn't believe that a small cow hurt him in that way – Dag, take your group and find them – Dag's group consisted of six coyotes, although they were young, were the fastest and smartest, but Aldebaran's group consisted of ten, they were the strongest and deadliest.

He was holding his chest, the pain was huge, Dag's group ran towards the end of the cliff where they could go down to the shore, Aldebaran turned his head to the forest – Find that raccoon, and kill him –

two of the coyotes ran to look for him, they found him near a mound of stones – Wait!! he promissed that i would live – he begged when one of the coyotes said – He change of mind – and with those words one of them took his life

-I don't get it Dag, why is he obsessed with that cow… there are other animals that we can hunt – Dag was walking towards of them when he saw something in the shore, a hare, but no cow, only his footprints, he thought the same – My dad is weak, even he can't with a small cow – he was tired of receiving orders from an old, weak coyote like Aldebaran

-It's time to make some changes around here – he tunred to see the other coyotes, they knew what he was thinking and nodded to him, they returned where he was.

Aldebaran was in pain, the las time he felt like that was…… was when June kicked his face with her powerfull hoof, he saw Dag comming with his group –Were are they? – Dag turned to his group and then he turned again to Aldebaran – Only the hare –

He was very angry when he heard that, he rised an walk directly to him and before Dag could say something he kicked his stomach

– This is the last time you fail me – he was out of breath, Aldebaran turned his back, allowing him to recover, when he recover his breath turned to him with anger on his eyes

– No, THIS is the last time you rule us, you are weak, you are old and we are strong- When he said that Dag's coyotes roared against Aldebaran and walk geting in front of Dag – So, do you think you can take MY place? Well, show me what you got –

Aldebaran's group walked, ready to attack, Dag howled and the fight began.

They were fighting each other, even when Aldebaran's group were more than his he knew how his old dad fight: first, prevent all attacks of your oponent, second, let him tired and third, deal a mortal blow

Knowing this, it would be easy to beat him, when Aldebaran ran directly to Dag, he avoid the first strike when his attack decreases due the pain he was feeling thanks to Otis's headbutt

– You're old, you can't stop me now – Aldebaran was thinking that he was right, he was no longer in shape

One by one Dag's group was falling, the youngest were being beaten by the oldest – I'm not like the others, i've learned everything you teach me – he ran again straight to Aldebaran who avoid him and countered making him trip and crushed his leg, and with the sanp of his bone, Dag was defeated.

Aldebaran pick him up, hanging him from his neck – You're nothing, only a fool who thinks he can do what he wants – he trew him down –I'll forgive your pathetic life, just because you're my son - after he said that he stepped his broken leg with all of his strenght and he gave howl of pain

-If i see you again inside my territory, i'll kill you –

One coyote from Dag's group helped him up and left from Aldebaran's sight, his father rules the forest, there no was doubt that even old, his strenght was somthing to be feared.

There was only a place where they can use as a shelter, free from Aldebaran laws: the junkyard, with his pride destroyed he turned back his head – This is not over yet, dad – he said that only for him and disappeared in the woods with his defeated fellows.

Nightfall was near, Otis heard at the distance coyotes howling, he continue walking, he was wet, tired, scared and alone. He was about to surrender when he saw the first clue that there was a farm close to him: a fence, he crossed it and a few steps after he saw a grey – white spoted cow, who looked surprised to see a little calf by his own, alone and staggering.

He was just there, watching that big cow, walking straigth to him, when that big cow was enough, he fell fainting on the grass.


	4. New Beginning

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

A NEW BEGINNING

Ben was on duty, guarding the perimeter of the barnyard when he saw something he had never imagined: a young calf, he was wet, dirty and staggering, he was there, alone without any protection

He walked directly toward him, when he was close enough to the calf when he fainted, Ben knelt before him and carefully picked him up in his arms, the young calf had in fever, in his delirium he mentioned "mom", "Sophitia" and "Aldebaran" he knew instantly what he was talking about as he turned his head to the fence, and behind of the fence, the forest

– Aldebaran… – Otis survived to him and his group – You are very lucky –Ben took him back to the barnyard, he couldn't just leave him there.

Miles saw Ben as he was carrying the calf on his arms – Ben, what happened? –he was walking inside the barn with miles at his side

– I found him on the meadows, he was all alone… he said the name Aldebaran, you know what it means – he continue telling – He's in fever, can you bring me some water? –

Miles used the wooden bucket to collect water from the well, Ben put him inside of his stall, change the dry hay for fresh hay and next he covered him with a blanket – Mom… -

He muttered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ben rubbed his forehead and he opened his eyes – Hello, how are you? – He asked to him –My... My head hurts – Ben rubbed his head – You'll be ok, you need to rest –

Miles entered at Ben's stall with the water and a small towel, he dunked it and put it on his forehead – How is he? – He asked to Ben – He's very sick, miles I need to ask you a favor – he knew what he was trying to say – Don't worry, I'll take your place, I'll stood guard for you tonight –

Ben and Miles were the best friends since they can remember, they were friends since the farmer built the barnyard with his own hands (that was long time ago)

The next morning came and the little calf woke up and see that big cow at his side who was sleeping, he stands up slowly and got out of the barn, it was a huge barnyard in fact it was bigger than his barnyard, he was walking outside and watching all the animals around him – Hi there, you're not from here right? My name is Peck – he was a small chicken with his fluffy feathers – I… I… I'm Otis-

Otis was a little scared, he was on a strange barnyard where he didn't knew anyone

Ben woke up, when he didn't see the calf, he was scared, he thought that something may happened to him but that sensation disappear when he saw it talking with the young Peck, then came the young Pig – Hello, I'm pig – Otis smiled them with some shyness

-Ben, we need to talk – Miles said as he cross his arms, - What is it? – He could see how worry was he – The last night, some wolfs was trying to enter this side of the fence – He couldn't believe it, the last time that wolfs tried to enter to the barnyard was when they lost their territory years ago, in past he and Miles fought them and pushed them away.

-We'll find a solution for that later, now I'm worry for this child – Ben said as he went outside to make sure that he was fine – Hello, my name's Ben, and yours? – Otis had to raise his sight to look his eyes – My name is Otis, you're who bring me here last night? – Ben knelt before him and smiled – Yes, it was me; can you tell me where your home is? - Otis says no

He told him about what he lived the past two days, Ben was listening carefully as he continue telling – …then Ross left us alone with those coyotes, Aldebaran push us to the river, I try to save her, but I… -

Otis don't say nothing anymore, Ben hugged him trying to make him feel better – she told me that I was the bravest boy she ever met… -

-She was right, you are brave – he clean up the tears from his eyes, something on Ben's eyes make him feel safe, he had the same look of his mom, after a few moments Otis felt better and Ben show him the whole barnyard, his new home.

After a few days Ben had something special for Otis, he thought that it was a good day to spend with him, so they went fishing

(_**Like in the movie, when Otis remembers the good days with Ben**_)

he took it to the perfect place, it was near to the barnyard, he gave him a fishing rod as he sat and teach him how to use it, but he hasn't paying attention - …move it up and down, up and down… -Otis hit him with the rod – not like that, up and down, slowly –

He hit him again but this time the fishing line became entagled on his feet, make him fell to the water – Come here, little fisher – Otis jumped to him and start to play in the water, after a long time having fun Ben took him back to home. Otis was very tired so Ben was carrying him on his back.

At home he put him in his own stall where he was watching him sleeping it seemed that he had forgotten his past, now he would be happy there, with him, he covered him with his blanket and went to stand guard, to make sure that his family would be safe.


	5. Unfinished Business

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Seasons came and went, it had ben passed three monts since Otis arrived to the barnyard and the life there was relaxed, Ben teached Otis everything about the dangers outside the fence, like the coyotes and most recently, wolfs, lately Otis had those nightmares with Aldebaran and the same time dreaming with Sophitia

Otis went this morning to a place, a place that he hasn't visit since that day: the place were he left Sophitia, he was acompained of Peck and Pig

When he found the place, or better said, the tree where she died on his arms he barely resist the tears, he put a bunch of flowers on the floor, next to the tree where he leave her

– Thanks for everything, i couldn't survive in the forest without your help – he turned at the other side of the river and he saw something, or he tought saw it, for one second he tought he saw his mom, June.

It was only his imagination, he tried not to think in those bad memories, he was safe, even he made new friends, he had a father who loved him and was concern for him

-Otis, are you ok? – Pig ask him as his mind returned to the present – Yes, I'm fine – back to home they notice that Otis was distracted – Tell me, how was she? I mean how was Sophitia? – he gave him a little small – she was very nice, thanks to her i'm alive – then Peck speak – Do you miss her? –

-I… - that was all what he said after a few seconds he continue – Yes, i do, i only meet her only one day – then he stops in the middle of one step and said with sadness on his eyes – It was my fault, by my fault she died – when they heard that Peck said – It wasn't your falult, there are things what we can't change, we only can honour her memory, tell me what would she think if she heard you say that –

Otis cleared his tears – She would wanted me to keep going – they cross the remaining trees from the forest, walking by the shore when he heard something, at the beginnig he thought that it was only the wind but there was something else; a smell, a smell that he was trying to remember to who belong it.

Then, a chill travel from his spine, that was the smell of a coyote, another sound from behind them and they were surounded by them… Aldebaran was with them, when they saw them ran back to the barnyard, one minute later they crossed the fence; the coyotes wasn't following them – That was close, isn't Peck… Peck? – he wasn't with them.

-WHERE'S PECK? – Pig asked while he trurned back to the fence, Aldebaran walked directly towards them and with a mischievous smile told him

– Your friend is with us, if you want to see him alive you must come to the old mill tomorrow at first time, oh, and…. Came alone –

Otis felt real terror, he doesn't knew what to do, Ben wasn't on the barnyard, he was at the country fair ( _**On my other fic Bessie's maternal love Lou explain how his mother meet Ben**_ )this time he was all alone, Pig want to go with him, but he refused – This is my fight, i have to do this – he was thinking that Aldebaran had prepared a tramp for him but even knowing it he must try to save him and put an end to Aldebaran's reing of terror

He barely could rest that night, he should save his strenght for what was about to face in the mornig.

The morning came, there was fog, so no one could see him when he left the banyard that morning, he arrived at the river shore, the mill was across the river; two coyotes was behind him – We began to believe that you weren't coming, it's a shame, we would liked chiken for breakfast this morning – he turned back to see them right to the face, on his eyes was determination – Were's Peck? – the coyotes laughed – Come this way –

They lead him inside of the old mill, there was Peck hanging from his foot on top of a wooden post – Otis! – he shouted while Aldebarand came out of the shadows – Ah! Finally, now we can put an end to our "unfinished business" - he walked in circles around him, laughing.

-Let him go, this is only between you and me – he stops right in front of him – Sure, come, let's talk a little more –

when he said that one coyote bite his leg, letting him wounded; with that advantege Aldebaran start his attack, wounding him more and more until he couldn't get up

– Tell me, Otis, how it felt to see the death of your father, your mother and, of course, the helpless Sophitia –

He laughed harder whe he saw a weakened Otis, he grabbed his head and told him at his hears – This isn't for hunting, or hungry, this is for revenge, you humiliated me and now i'm going to do the same with you –

first he scratched his face using his claws and next he kicked his ribs once and again until the sound of something breaking made him stop

-And now… you die… - he was showing his shining fangs, ready to gave him the killing blow when a gray blur threw him away from Otis, with his eye wounded he could see who or what save him, he couldn't believe it…… a wolf… a wolf save him, and he wasn't alone, he was acompained by other wolves and pig.


	6. Unexpected Allies

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

UNEXPECTED ALLIES

Otis was wounded on the floor when a gray wolf saving him from Aldebaran; that wolf wasn't alone; he was accompanied by other four wolves. When Aldebaran saw him he roared furiously; he knew that wolf, his name was Fenrir

(_**According to Viking mythology; he was a fearsome wolf, when he was a puppy, Fenrir used to be the toy of the gods in Asgard until he was too old, strong and dangerous for them. They tried to chain him but he broke the chains**__)_

-It seemed that the mighty Fenrir has returned – Aldebaran said with sarcastic voice as he stands up and laughed – How's the family? – Fenrir roared while Pig was helping Otis to rise

While Aldebaran was distracted other wolf saved Peck, leaving him next to Otis, Aldebaran was now really angry; not only he had ruined his revenge, in addition, his plan had been frustrated by Fenrir's appearance; the rivalry between Fenrir and Aldebaran had several years, it began when Aldebaran began to compete with Fenrir for the food. After became a struggle to death when the coyotes massacred Fenrir's herd, included his two sons and wife

-Pig? How? – Otis was asking when Fenrir interrupted – We're here to fulfill our promise – Otis turned to him – Promise? –

Pig started to talk – I'm sorry Otis, I told Miles what happened, he's a little disappointed of you, but still want to help you, he told me to look for Fenrir and say him that it was time to fulfill the promise he made to Ben -

Otis was about to ask more about that "promise" but Aldebaran and his coyotes were roaring as Fenrir's wolves were trying to protect Otis, Peck and Pig – Peck, Pig, I want you two out of here, return to the barnyard – he had that look, he had planned to fight Aldebaran

-What are you saying? This is no time to be a hero! – Peck shouted, even wounded, Otis was quiet. Ben wanted him to be his successor as the barnyard leader (_**could say this is the first time he acts like a young leader**__) _- Peck, just do it, I'll be fine – he wanted to face Aldebaran, Otis wouldn't allow to Aldebaran hurt anyone else

Aldebaran gave a step forward as the coyotes behind him were roaring; the wolves do the same and started the fight

Aldebaran ran straight to Otis but Fenrir pushed him, receiving the blow that was directed towards Otis, he couldn't believe that a wolf wanted to save his life, Fenrir raised with pain

-Otis! Come on, let's get out of here – Pig was trying to persuade him to leave but he didn't heard Pig, they were at the mill's door – No, I have to do this –

He turned to one of the wolves – Could you take my friends back at the barnyard? – The wolf turned to Otis and next to Fenrir – Do it – the wolf nodded and took them out of the mill, now they're Otis and Fenrir against Aldebaran

Otis and Fenrir fought side by side, he felt strange, being helped by a wolf was something he couldn't ever imagine, even now when he was about to face his mother's murderer he appreciate the help of those wolves

While the intensity of the fight was increased, the coyotes, seeing that they couldn't win ran, leaving only Otis, Fenrir and Aldebaran alone in that mill

However, Otis was tired and the wounds didn't facilitated things, this fight was about to finish; as the battle continues Otis barely could stand his injuries. Aldebaran attacked Fenrir, pushing him so hard and making him howl in pain

When Otis saw it, he ran straight to Aldebaran pushing him against the wooden pole, breaking it

The old mill started to collapse and the wooden beams started to fall from the top of the mill, Fenrir rose and ran straight to Otis – Come, we must get out of here – they were running to the mill's door when Aldebaran attacked again – If I die, I'll take you with me – he was biting Otis's ankle, when Fenrir saw him he pushed away Aldebaran with all of his strength

The old mill was about to collapse and Aldebaran was so angry: Otis was escaping; he was already standing at the mill's door – Fenrir, come on – he was holding Aldebaran's body – There's nothing for me in this world, I lost everything… Otis, run… and don't look back – Otis was looking how the wooden roof started to collapse – RUN! – Fenrir shouted – LET ME GO! – Aldebaran shouted too

-You're a great cow Otis; tell Ben what I fulfill my promise to him – Fenrir smiled as the big wooden roof fell on them and disappeared on front of him – FENRIR! – Otis shouted as he walked backwards and walked outside the mill

When he was outside the mill, everything collapsed in front of his eyes, the fight was over, but didn't feel like a victory; Fenrir sacrificed himself to protect Otis's life. The remaining wolves form Fenrir's herd howled with a sound that conveyed sadness, one by one disappeared between the trees and brushes until one was standing in front of Otis – Ben saved Fenrir's life once, after that he promised him that one day he would return the favor – the last wolf walked to the forest and disappeared with a last howl

Peck walked straight to Otis – Thank you, you are the bravest cow I ever met – he sighed – let's go home –

When they arrived Miles was waiting for them – I'm glad you are okay, you disappoint me Otis – after he said that, he hugged him – It's over, Aldebaran won't hurt anyone else – Otis said with a strange look

-What's wrong? – Miles asked him – You saved Peck and defeated the coyotes, why are you so sad? – Otis looked to the floor – I know is just that after all those years I dreamed of the day where I could get my revenge, I should be happy but… - Miles put his hoof on his shoulder – Otis, you should knew that revenge isn't good, just leaves a bad taste –

Otis was still feeling sad, then, Miles sat on a log and giggled – Did I tell you about the day when a skunk sprayed Ben? – Otis laughed – No, he never told me that story – Otis sat next to him as Miles told him about that day

-It was summer and the hot was unbearable, he was leaning back on the grass and relaxing… -

Meanwhile, at the junkyard, one coyote from Dag's herd came closer to him – Dag, Aldebaran's group is here – they were injured and explained everything to him, then, Dag laughed – it seems my dad's legacy ends with that old mill, now, my legacy began here – he laughed even more as his coyotes were howling loudly as Aldebaran's coyotes knelt before him


	7. The Barn's Night

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

THE BAN'S NIGHT

Four days passed and everybody were still thanking Otis for saving Peck's life, this day Ben will return from the Country's fair

Everybody decided not to tell Ben about that "incident" with Aldebaran and Fenrir; Otis was taking a sunbath at the pond with Peck, Pip and Pig – This is life! I'm here, having fun with my friends, here, in my favorite place in the whole world – Otis's tail was moving from one side to another, when he suddenly jumped and screams – Where's the fire? – Pip asked him

-Holy cud! It hurts! It hurts! – He was jumping from here to there – My tail, holy cud! My tail! – A crayfish had Otis's tail between its pincers, everybody were laughing as Otis rolled on the floor and laughed even more when he took off that crayfish from his tail and now it had its pincers on his nose – Holy cud! My nose! My nose! – Pig was crying due the laughs – please! Take it off of me! Take it off of me! – Peck took it off the crayfish and threw it back to the pond – why did you do that? We were having fun – Pip said

Otis had some tears on his eyes – That wasn't funny at all – he sighed as Miles found them – Otis, you're supposed to be guarding the henhouse, those raccoons have been stealing eggs – He crossed his arms as Otis was looking at him – Sorry Miles, is just that this day was perfect to spend time with our friends – Miles sighed and smiled

-I have an idea, what if all of you fix the henhouse, if you do it, I'll give you the day off – Otis smiled – really? – Miles nodded – You're the best! – Otis shouted as he and everyone ran to the barnyard; Miles laughed as he shook his head – young people will always be young – he walked back at the barnyard too, sometimes Otis could be irresponsible, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the barnyard. When Miles arrived at the barnyard Otis, Pip and Pig were fixing the henhouse – it was time for someone to repair the henhouse – Etta said as she was walking straight to Miles – Hello Etta, how's everything – she was worried – I'm worried Miles, those raccoons have been stealing many eggs this week –

-I know, we better do something before things get worse – Miles crossed his arms as he saw them fixing the henhouse, a couple of minutes later Otis and friends finished the work – Well done – Miles said to them – So, we have the day off? – He smiled – Sure, go ahead and have fun –

-Thanks Miles, you're the best! -

They went to the pond again where they spent all day long swimming, a few hours before sunset they returned at the barnyard at the same time that Ben just arrived – Dad! – Otis said as he was running straight to him and received him with a warm hug –How's my little Otis? – Ben said as he was rubbing his head – Dad! I'm not a calf anymore – Ben laughed at the same time he hugged him – Otis, I want you to meet someone – he moved to one side, behind him were a lovely young cow and a charming Hen

-She's Olivia; she will stay here for a couple of weeks as the farmer finds a farm that wants to adopt her – when Olivia saw Otis she hide behind Ben – Don't be shy – He pushed her forward, her cheeks turned red, Olivia was a really shy cow – …Hi… - she said as Otis extended his hoof to her – Nice to meet you Olivia, my name is Otis –

-And she's Hanna, she will live with us – Hanna gave a step forward – Hello, nice to meet you –

Peck gave a step forward, he wanted to say hello to her but he couldn't do it; Peck's knees were shaking like jelly, her beautiful blue eyes hypnotized him – Otis, Peck; why you two don't show them the barnyard? – Olivia giggled when Otis gave another step forward and took her hoof – Peck? – Ben said as he was still nervous – Peck? – Ben said again – I´ll fix it – Pig said and woke him with a slap on his neck – What? What's happening? – Hanna giggled

-Ben wants you to show the barnyard to Hanna – Peck was sweating – I… I… I… - Ben sighed – I´ll fix it – Pig slapped him again – Thanks Pig – Otis and Olivia were already walking when Peck came closer to Hanna, she took his arm and Peck blushed – Okay… Then… let's go – they walked behind Otis

Ben came closer to Miles – Any news? – Miles shook his head –No, everything's as usual, peacefully –

As Otis and Peck were walking with Olivia and Hanna they sat near the barn – What's happening? – Hanna asked as some animals were moving some tables, chairs and installing some lights – Oh, that's our Barn's Night, we'll have a party tonight – then, Otis had a great idea – are you thirsty? – They nodded; Otis took pecks arm and went inside the barn

-That's perfect Peck! – Peck looked at him with some curiosity – What's perfect? – Otis was taking some drinks and started to walk outside – We can asked them if they want to dance with us – Peck's knees were shaking again – Are you crazy! – Otis put his hoof around his shoulder – That's the best way to make them feel welcome – They went outside and gave them the drinks

-Olivia, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Ban's Night party – Olivia and Hanna giggled to each other – I'll love to – Otis looked at Peck and gave him a little push, he looked at him and next to Hanna – Hanna, would you like to go with me? – Hanna's cheeks became rosy – Sure, I'll love it too –

Otis put his hoof around Peck's shoulder again – Well, we'll see you here in a couple of hours – they walked inside the barn with a smile as Olivia was telling something at Hanna's hears – I know, he's kind of cute – Hanna said as they rose and went to get ready for the party

A couple of hours later Otis and Peck were waiting for Olivia and Hanna, the party had already begun – Where are they? – Otis asked and one second later Olivia and Hanna arrived; their eyes were wide open when they saw them

Olivia was wearing a pink rose on her hair and a blue ribbon with a pony tail, Hanna was wearing a red rose on her head – Sweet Crispy Cud, they're so beautiful! – Peck hold his breath for one second and sighed slowly – Hanna, you look great – she giggled and took his arm – thanks – she kissed his cheek and Peck almost faint when she do that; Otis came closer to Olivia, he had his hoof behind him, he showed his hoof; Otis was holding a bunch of flowers

Olivia's cheek became rosy when she took it – Thanks – she smell it as he took her arm and put it under his, both couples went inside the barn and sat near the bar – here ya go, two strawberries milkshakes – Pig was attending the bar; Otis gave one of them to Olivia and Peck gave the other to Hanna – Are you enjoying the party? – Otis asked to Olivia – Yes, but I'll enjoy it even more if we dance – he stands up and took her hoof – Sure, let's dance – they went to the dance floor and started to dance; Hanna saw them dancing as she was drinking the strawberry milkshake; then suddenly peck took courage – Would you like to dance? – He was sweating when Hanna looked at him straight to his eyes – Sure – Peck was a little nervous when he took her hand and walked to the dance floor


	8. A sweet kiss under the moonlight

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

A SWEET KISS UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

Peck and Hanna were at the dance floor, around them the other animals were dancing and having fun; then, suddenly the lights dimmed and the disco ball filling the barn with lights that danced slowly and one song started to play as one the musicians said – And now, is the time of the romantic dance –

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too_

Peck was paralyzed when he saw the other animals hugging her and his partner and started to dance slowly – peck? Are you okay? – Hanna asked him, Peck was standing in front of her – I don't know how to dance – She smiled at him – I'll show you – Hanna took his arm and put it on her hip, then she took his other arm and put it on her shoulder as she put her arms around his hips; Peck was very flushed

Hanna started to move slowly as she put her head on his chest

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure_

Peck was so nervous; he pushed her away gently and ran outside the barn, Hanna followed him and found him sat on the fence – Peck? – He looked those blue eyes and looked away – Please forgive me if I did something wrong – She expected an answer; when peck didn't say nothing she looked down – I guess I should return to the barn – she was walking when Peck told her – No, please don't go, it's just that this is the first time I have a date with someone beautiful like you – Hanna took his hand and kissed him

-Don't worry, I understand – she giggled – To be honest, this is my first date too – Peck felt a little better – If you like, would you want to dance? – He took his hand as Hanna was looking at him with a lovely look – Sure – they started to dance outside the barn

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

As they were dancing Peck looked straight to her eyes, Hanna was doing the same; they came closer and closer as the music continues

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love some__one; yeah, really love someone_

They kissed each other as the moonlight was shining above them; Peck released her and looked each other – Sorry, I didn't mean to… - Hanna gave a step backwards – I'm sorry; that was totally inappropriate – she apologize and ran inside the barn as Peck was standing there, alone

Meanwhile, inside the barn; Otis and Olivia continued dancing for long time. The song ended and they sat again on the bar – I had no idea that you was a great dancer – Olivia said as Otis smiled – I could say the same of you –

She kissed his cheek and smiled as she leaned her head on Otis's shoulder – this was the perfect day – Otis smiled and kissed her forehead; Olivia yawned, she was tired, so Otis lead her to her "temporally" stall outside the barn. When they were about to exit the barn they found Hanna walking to the bar – Hey! Hanna! – Olivia shouted, Hanna walked straight to them – What are you guys doing? –

-I'm tired, I'll go to sleep – Hanna crossed her hands – Olivia, can I sleep with you tonight? -

Olivia gave her a lovely smile – Of course – Otis led them next to the barn, there was a small stall; that was the "temporally" stall. Olivia leaned back on the fresh hay with Hanna at her side, Olivia yawned again; she was really tired – Sleep well – Otis said, he walked at the barn again as Hanna and Olivia were talking a little more about how sweet were Otis and Peck until they fell asleep

With all the noise inside the Barn, Ben deduced that everybody were happy for his return; but he couldn't enjoy the party because he was standing guard on Ben's hill; the sound of footsteps made him turned back. It was Miles, he was carrying some food and some drinks – I thought that perhaps you would be hungry – Ben smiled, that day he seemed kind of sad – Thanks Miles – he took some of the food that Miles bring him

He was eating the strawberries cake and drinking his chocolate milkshake when Miles talked to him – Why you look sad? – Ben sighed and put the milkshake on the grass – I met someone at the country fair – Miles drank a little more of his milkshake – And? –

Ben giggled – It was love at first sight Miles, she was so beautiful –

He sighed again – I really loved her so much – Miles gave another drink to his milkshake – And "she" had a name? – Ben smiled – her name was Lira – (_Lou's mother on my Barnyard Mother Fic) _

-Lira? That's a beautiful name – Miles said – and where is she now? – Ben sighed again – she returned to her Barnyard – the way Ben said that sounds like painfully, and then Ben said something that Miles didn't expected – She's carrying my child – Miles eyes were wide open

-Your child? – Miles dropped his milkshake – Please, don't tell Otis about this, I'll tell him at the right time –

They continued talking for long time as Otis was dancing with his friends, making jokes and drinking more milkshakes


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTIS!

OTIS'S CHILHOOD

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTIS!

The next morning Otis brings breakfast to Hanna and Olivia, they had just waked up when Otis appeared – Good morning! – Otis was really happy that day, in fact; maybe he fell in love with Olivia

Hanna noticed the way they were looking each other, so she rose – I'm going to leave the young lovers alone – she giggle at the same time she gave to Otis a small slap on his bottom, when Hanna said that He and Olivia had a moment of uncomfortable silence; Olivia giggled at the same time her cheek became rosy Otis do the same, except that he rubbed his forehead

Otis opened his mouth, he was about to say something but Olivia interrupted him – Thanks for make me feel welcome – she looked down, Olivia's cheek were so rosy, Otis took her hoof and kissed it – You're welcome – Otis sat next to Olivia and started to talk about lots of things, where she was born, her family, a boyfriend maybe; stuff like that

Olivia started to talk – well, I born on a small barnyard, far from here; I had no family, only Hanna and me and no, I don't have a boyfriend – she giggled when Otis looked straight to her eyes when she said "I don't have a boyfriend" but sighed when she remember that she will leave the barnyard soon, she hugged Otis; the sweet aroma of her soft cowhide move something inside him: his mother, he sighed too and hugged her with all of his strength

Meanwhile, Hanna was walking around the barnyard – Hi Hanna, nice to meet ya – a dog came closer to her, it was Duke, the young Duke – oh, hi; I think I haven't the pleasure to meet you – Duke took his hand and showed her the barnyard – Duke, how's the farmer looks like? – Duke smiled her – well, he's vegetarian; so you don't have to worry –

Hanna looked around. The animals were having great fun: Pig was jumping in the mud, Miles was playing with the young calves and Ben was walking straight to her and Duke – Good morning, Hanna – Hanna gave a step forwards – Thanks, you have a wonderful barnyard –

Ben blinked – you're welcome; enjoy the day – he went to fulfill his leadership duties, after Ben left, Peck appeared – um, Hanna… - when Hanna saw him she looked down with a small smile – Hi Peck –

Duke left them alone, Peck gave another step forwards – Hanna, I'm sorry if I did something wrong – Hanna looked at his eyes – it's okay Peck, is just… - Hanna's cheeks become rosy – That was my first kiss –

Hanna laughed – you probably think this is a silly reason for having left you alone last night – Peck took his hand and kissed her cheek – it's okay, that was my first kiss too – Hanna sighed and gave him a sweet smile

Meanwhile, Duke was talking with Pig – Hey, Pig… how's everything? - Pig came closer to Duke – almost done, OH MY; Otis will be so happy! –

Duke covered Pig's mouth – Shhh, we don't want to spoil his birthday surprise –

Back with Otis and Olivia, Otis took her to see the most beautiful view in the whole barnyard: Ben's hill; when they arrived Ben was there, he was surprised to see them there – Hello there – Ben said hi to Olivia, she smiled at the same time she and Otis were walking straight to him

-You two make a charming couple! – Ben giggled and Otis's eyes were wide open – Dad! – Olivia giggled; Ben invited them to sit on the grass with him

They sat with Ben – So, Otis; tell me a little more about you –

Otis was holding her hoof – Sure, what would you like to know? – Olivia looked at Ben – I haven't seen your mother, how's she? – Otis sighed

-She… - he didn't say something else, so Ben explained her – Otis's mother passed away long time ago, Otis arrived to the barnyard when he was just a little calf –

Olivia frowned – But, you are Otis's father, right? – Ben shook his head – I'm his adoptive father –

She looked at Otis – Oh, sorry Otis, I shouldn't asked for your mother – Otis sighed again and looked at her eyes – It's okay, he's my dad, and nothing will change that –

Ben rubbed Otis's head – yea, I had taking good care of this little prankster! – The three cows laughed. Near sunset Otis, Olivia and Ben returned home, the whole barnyard was quiet – did I miss something? – Otis asked when he heard the barn's door opening, Otis and Olivia entered first; Ben was smiling when he saw Otis's face when the lights turned on and everybody shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTIS!"


	10. A servant's life

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

A SERVANT'S LIFE

If life was great and peacefully on the barnyard; then the life on the junkyard was the hell, especially for Dag's servant, he was young and everybody treated like a slave or a servant

They used to beat him by any little mistake and sometimes only for fun, until one day…

-Where is he? - Dag was looking for him, the little animal came running with some food for him – Here's the food – he said as he was running, but one coyote made him trip and the food fell to the dirty floor, when Dag saw that he came closer to him – Stupid ferret! That was my food! – Dag beat him again and again as everybody was laughing

Only one coyote came to the rescue, the only female on Dag's herd – Please, Dag, that's enough! – Dag was crushing his head when he heard that

Dag looked at her with a mean look and next to the ferret – Stupid ferret – one last kick and he left him on the floor, she came closer to him and helped him to rise – let me help you, little ferret – the ferret smiled at her – I have a name – the coyote cleaned his face – and what's your name? –

-My name is Freddy – she didn't understand why he was smiling after Dag beat him – Okay, Freddy, come; let's heal that wounds –

When the coyote was healing his back she asked him – Can I make you a question? – Freddy nodded – Sure, what is it? –

All the coyotes treated you like dirt, and you always smile, why? – Freddy was still smiling – you see, when they beat me I used to cry, but I noticed that my pain was their joy, but one day I noticed too that when I didn't cry, they get tired and stop –

-Freddy! – Dag was calling him again – I'm coming! – She wanted to help Freddy, she wasn't like the others, in fact; once she tried to escape from the junkyard because Dag's laws was so strict (also he was crazy since Aldebaran's death)

After a couple of minutes Freddy returned, he was bleeding, but he was smiling, he was hiding his pain; if he showed only a bit of fear Dag could use that fear to make him suffer even more – Oh, Freddy; what they did to you? -

Freddy fell unconscious, she had enough with that, this night she will to try to escape and this time she will take Freddy with her

A few hours after midnight she woke up Freddy; with all the coyotes sleeping this was the perfect chance to escape from the junkyard – keep running Freddy! Don't look back! – The coyotes discovered them trying to escape and now they were chasing them, Dag stepped in front of them – Emma, Emma, Emma – (That was her name)

The coyotes stopped her as she was hiding Freddy behind her – why are you trying to escape? – Emma was breathing fast as other coyote took Freddy – Hey! Dag, look what we got here! -

One coyote took Freddy by his neck –Please! Stop! You're hurting him! – He laughed as Dag came closer to Emma and gave her a big slap on her face; she fell to the floor, Dag took her by her arm and turned to the coyote that was holding Freddy – Can you tell Emma what the punishment for this "treason" is? –

The coyote showed a big and scary smile at the same time he answered – death – that was the punishment that Dag imposed if any coyote disobeyed or broke any of his "laws" – from now, you're not one of us Emma, you're now a traitor – Emma was looking at Freddy, she only wanted to help him – Kill the ferret – Dag said

Emma interrupted him – Please! Don't do it… I... punish me instead of him – Dag looked at her eyes – Are you nuts? You know very well what would happen to you –

-I… I don't care what would happen to me, please; I'll accept any punishment if you let Freddy go – Freddy couldn't believe what she was saying, she will die, she only wanted to set him free

Dag growled and the other coyote threw Freddy at the same time he released Emma – Done, you will die and the ferret will be free – Emma looked down and Dag spoke again – Take her away from me, locked her inside the bus – the coyotes passed next to Freddy and took Emma's shoulders, they were taking Emma away and Dag came closer to Freddy – you're lucky ferret, now leave my dominions – Dag pushed him at the same time he was walking behind the other coyotes

As Emma was dragged she saw the old yellow school bus – Hey! – One coyote was talking with the other – ya, waz up? – The coyote was smiling at him – that means what Emma was not anymore one of us, right? –

The other coyote nodded – ya, that's right, why? – He looked Emma – ya know, she's the only female of our herd… - the coyote smiled – I know what are you saying –

They threw Emma inside the bus and smiling one coyote said – let's have a "charity" time with Emma – the coyotes closed the bus door and started to walk straight to her – No! Go away! No! – She was screaming with all of her strength but was useless; no one came to help her…

An hour later they got out from the bus at the same time they were laughing, Emma was on the floor in fetal position, they did unspeakable things to her…

When the coyotes leave and Freddy came closer to the bus, he entered carefully; Emma was crying at the same time that she was hiding behind the seats – Emma, it's me, Freddy – she showed her head and saw him walking straight to her – Come, let's get out of here – when Freddy was about to take her hand the bus door opens and Emma pushed Freddy behind the seat, so the coyotes wouldn't found him

Without doing anything to help Emma, Freddy saw how the coyotes took her and dragged her by the floor –It's time – the coyote said, when Freddy was about to get out Emma shook her head to him; the coyotes didn't see it, Freddy understand what she was saying; Freddy stood hide under the seats and after a long time he heard coyotes howling.


	11. Escape from the Junkyard

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

ESCAPE FROM THE JUNKYARD

Freddy was still hiding inside the bus where Emma was locked, only the sound of the coyotes howling make him go out carefully from the school bus, he came closer to where Dag was; Emma was there, on her knees and breathing fast – Well Emma, what is your choice? – Emma's tears was falling at the same time she was hoping not to have to do it – I… will do it –

He was wondering what they were talking about, Dag move allowing her pass next to him; the other coyotes didn't say anything. They let her go alive

When Emma was far enough from them Freddy showed and walked straight to her – Emma, are you okay? – She nodded – Come Freddy, let's get out of here –

Emma looked like if she was thinking something as they were walking and left the junkyard and entered into Walnut Forest once inside the forest Emma stopped and sat on a log as she was rubbing her ankle – Emma? – Freddy asked and when he came closer he saw a wound on her ankle – I'm okay, don't worry – she gave him a little smile, Freddy smiled too when he took her foot and cleaned the wound

A couple of minutes later Freddy covered the wound with a makeshift bandage: some leafs and roots, that was all he could make for her; Emma looked at him with a kind look – Thanks, Freddy – He rubbed his head at the same time he got flushed after a break they continued walking. After a long walk and almost outside of the forest Emma sighed, like if something was wrong, then she spoke – Freddy, run far from me – Freddy looked her with curiosity – What do you mean? – One tear fell from Emma's eye – I'm so sorry Freddy – after she said that Emma attacked him; Freddy was scared when Emma started her attack, so he started to run as fast he could with Emma behind him

As Freddy was running, he could hear Emma behind him until he finally came out from Walnut forest when he was at the edge of the forest Emma stopped and with some tears she said a last words – Never come back Freddy – He couldn't understand why she did that – Emma, why? – She was walking backwards – Dag ordered me to kill you, but I couldn't do it – With those words Emma disappeared between the trees, with nowhere to go Freddy walked away from the forest until he arrived at Dandelion Meadows, there he found a shelter where he could take a little nap, that was bad day for him: first Dag tried to kill him and now Emma tried it too. Freddy sighed and leaned back his head against a flour sack and closed his eyes as he was thinking about everything he lived in one day

Meanwhile at the barnyard, Otis was having fun with all of his friends; Olivia was sitting on the bar with Hanna as Pig was making some drinks – Olivia, I think Otis likes you – Olivia almost chokes with a smoothie – Why are saying that? – Hanna giggled and gave her a small shove in the waist – Well – Hanna said – He's walking right this way –

Olivia looked down when Otis stopped in front of her – Olivia, Will you dance with me? – Olivia's cheeks become rosy at the same time Otis took her hoof and walked to the center of the barn where everybody was dancing. Ben and Miles were sitting near the bar when Otis and Olivia started to dance

-Ah, puppy love – Miles said with a smile and Ben giggled – Yeah, it seems Otis is in love – after that Ben sighed – Well, it's time to stand guard; those raccoons are back – Miles stopped him

-Don't leave Ben, it's your son's birthday, I'll stand guard for you tonight – Ben frowned as Miles was smiling "he's planning something, I know it" he thought but before he could say something a cute cow appeared next to Ben – Hi Ben – it was a beautiful cow indeed: she had blue green eyes, brown hair and a lovely smile; when Ben saw her he was nervous. He really liked Clara

-Hi… Clara… - Ben was silent for a long moment until Miles cleared his throat – as I was saying: I will take your place tonight, you can trust me; those raccoons will not enter to the barnyard tonight – Ben looked at him with a nervous look and Miles giggled at the same time he left both cows alone on the table

Clara looked at him with her beautiful green eyes – So, it's your son's birthday… - Ben nodded and called an animal to bring them some drinks – Here you go – said the horse as Ben took the drinks, but things became a mess when Ben dropped the drink on Clara; he was so embarrassed, Clara looked at him with a kind look and said – If you don't have an handkerchief I can use mine – Clara was holding her blue handkerchief at the same time she was smiling at Ben, Clara started to clean the drink he dropped

After that uncomfortable moment both laughed and started to chat, then Etta appeared and sat with them; the three animals were talking until Clara asked to Ben – Wanna dance? – Ben's eyes were wide open – I… um… I… - And without saying anything he left the table and the barn, Clara sighed - He must think I´m a big fat loser cow – Etta didn't knew what to say and the first thing that came to her mind was – He don't think that, is just… he don't want to make us feel bad about his big dance talent – Clara smiled

-Really? – She said as Etta was rubbing her hoof – Of course my dear. He would like to dance with you at the Barn's Night tomorrow – both animals started to drink and eat as Otis and Olivia were dancing, Hanna was sitting on the bar when a big rooster sat next to her – Hi there, my name is Root – Hanna looked at him with a shy smile – Hi, my name is Hanna – after a moment Root asked her if she wanted to dance with him – Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone – she was referring to Peck

Root took her hand – Please, dance with me – Hanna accepted and both walked to the dance floor and started to dance too, when Peck entered the barn and saw Hanna dancing with Root he felt like if he had slapped, Hanna was laughing and having fun with Root when he saw that Peck sighed and left the barn

Otis and Olivia stopped dancing and sat on the bar again, Olivia kissed him on his cheek – Ok everyone, it time for the birthday cake – the stage lights brightened Otis as the big birthday cake appeared, everybody clapped and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTIS" the cake was decorated with lots of candles, Otis blew and everybody clapped again

After Otis cut the cake and opened the gifts he gave a small speech – Thank you everyone, thank you for this party and thank you for this huge cake –

Few minutes later the party was over and everybody were going to sleep, all of them except Otis and Olivia; they went out holding each other hoofs

Both cows sat near the pond where the moon was reflected in the water, they sat on the dock and Otis put his arm around her waist at the same time Olivia put her head on his shoulder – Otis, I really like you – Otis put his head against hers – I like you too – after that special moment Olivia yawned and fell asleep on Otis's shoulder; he carried back at the barnyard and put her carefully on his stall, then he leaned back next to her and fell asleep too with a smile


	12. Etta's Unusual day

OTIS'S CHILD HOOD

ETTA'S UNUSUAL DAY

_Before starting, I apologize for the use of one word on this chapter…._

The next morning Ben woke up early because he was checking the fences, minutes later Clara walked at his side – Good morning Ben – Ben looked at her nervously – Good morning… Clara – she giggled; she knew she was putting him nervous – I can't wait to see your dancing skills tonight – Ben suddenly stopped – Dancing skills? –

Clara nodded – see you tonight Ben – she left walking and moving her hips at the rhythm of her steps

With some curiosity Ben went to see Etta, he found her taking care of the little chickens – Etta? – She turned and saw Ben walking straight to her – Hi Ben, something's wrong? – Ben knelt and rubbed his head – Sort of, someone told Clara I'm a good dancer – Etta smiled – Yeah that was me – Ben couldn't believe what Etta did – But, you know I can't dance! – Etta told to another chicken to take care of the little ones and started to walk with Ben – well, we're going to fix it; Ben, I'm going to give you some dance lessons, meet me at the hen's house in one hour – on that instant Otis appeared, he wanted to talk with Etta, Ben leave them talking as he saw how Otis and Etta started to walk and sat under the apple tree

They sat under the three as Otis seemed a little nervous – What is it Otis? You look… well, nervous – Otis nodded

Otis was really nervous, then his cheeks became rosy and gasped – Etta… - she took his foot – Otis, you know you can tell me everything; I know you since you were a little calf; you can trust me –

Otis nodded again, and finally he asked to Etta after he took a deep breath – Etta… how was your first time? – Etta frowned – First time? – She understood what he was talking about – Otis; you're talking about… sex? – Otis closed his eyes like he were ashamed; Etta rubbed Otis's foot and gave him a kind and sweet smile – My sweet Otis, there's no need to be ashamed, is natural you have questions about sex; but, why don't you ask Ben about this? – Otis looked up, to the apples – I can't talk about sex with my dad, somehow I feel he's going to avoid the subject –

Etta rubbed his hoof again – Darling, you can tell everything to your dad – Otis looked at Etta's eyes – I Know, but you're like a mother to me, I feel safe with you – Etta was flattered. After a few seconds, Etta started to talk – well, Otis; sex is natural on all the living things, including me and all the animals on the barnyard – Otis cheeks became rosy again – You, had have sex? – Etta giggled – That was time ago, I met an handsome rooster; we had a few dates, romantic dinners at the moonlight, aww; the best days of my life – Otis leaned back on the three as she continued talking – on our last date he took me to an special place, near the pond; then he kissed me with passion and I did the same – Etta's cheek became rosy when she continued – we, um; we did it there… Otis, when you have sex with someone you really love, it's like magic… -

"Magic" Otis thought – What happened next? – he was curious – we were young then and we weren't ready to start a family, not yet; so he used a condom – Otis frowned – A condom? What's that? – Etta covered her cheeks with her hands – Well; a condom is… something you use on your… - she remained silent for a second, but she wanted to be open to Otis – Is something you use on your penis to avoid pregnancy on your partner – Otis eyes were wide open when she said that word. Etta noticed Otis's reaction, so she rubbed Otis's foot again to make him feel safe – Wow – Otis said.

Etta continued rubbing Otis's foot, then she said something – Otis, can I ask you something? – Otis nodded – sure -

-Are you planning to have sex with someone? – Otis stammered for a few seconds, Etta rubbed his hoof again– its okay darling, you can tell me, I'm not going to tell anyone -

Finally Otis spoke – uh huh, with Olivia, tonight after the "Barn's Night under the stars" – the "Barn's Night under the stars" is a special event that only happens once every year, that's the only night the animals can have a party outside the barn because the farmer go to visit his family who lives far away from the barnyard; the Beady's haven't moved yet, the O'Mallard's lives where someday the Beady's will, they barely stays at home.

Etta smiled to Otis – My sweet Otis; you picked the perfect day – Otis smiled as Etta holds his hand – Oh, one more thing sweetie, wait here – Etta stands up and started to walk to the hen's house; after a few minutes she came back, she was holding something on her hand, it was a small box with condoms written on it, she gave it to Otis – You will need this – Otis took the little box – um – Otis said – What's wrong honey? – Etta asked, Otis rubbed his head, now he was really ashamed, more than ever but he needed to tell Etta – I… I don't… I don't know how to use it… - Etta was surprised – Right, you never seen this before – Otis gulped, afraid to ask but still he did – um… um… can you show me how I'm supposed to use it? – Etta covered her cheeks with her hands again – Oh my, oh my – Etta loved Otis as a son – Of course darling – they went to somewhere no one could be near, so Otis couldn't be ashamed.

Etta gave him the instructions – First; open the bag that contains the condom, carefully; so you're not going to damage it… - Etta continued telling Otis what he had to do, and he followed her instructions - …and finally you remove it and throw it to the garbage, remember Otis, you have to use a new one when you're going to have sex – Otis felt better after that, he was right; he could talk with Etta about stuff he couldn't talk with his dad, Otis gave her the thanks for being kind – Well, sweetie, that's all; if you need to know something else about sex, you know I'm here for you – she was small, so she kissed Otis's udder and gives him a little push – now, enjoy this day; I gotta go Ben is waiting for me – Otis nodded and started to walk straight to Olivia, who was sitting on the fence with Hannah, he wanted to invite her to the "Barn's Night under the stars"

Otis left and Etta started to walk when she noticed that she was holding the condom that Otis used to learn, there wasn't a trash can near there; so she hid it behind the brushes. She ran, Ben was already waiting for her at the Hen's house; this was an unusual day for her, but at the same time she was happy about having the sex talk with Otis; the little calf who was now a young handsome cow.

**An unusual day ****for Etta indeed, I made this chapter thinking about Etta because I think she don't appear much on the show and if she does it's only for a few seconds. Also I think she's sweet and kind, so she deserved a chapter on my fic. **


	13. See you tonight

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

SEE YOU TONIGHT!

-Sorry the late, Ben – Etta said as Ben were leaning his back on the Hen's house wall – its okay Etta – she smiled when she stopped in front of him – well, if I'm going to give you some dancing lessons; we will need some help… - she looked around, looking for someone who could help them – ah ha! – Etta said when she saw Gwen, a young cow – Gwen! Can you come here for a second? –

-Sure – Gwen said; she was one of the cows who had lived on the barnyard since Ben became the barnyard leader – What's up? – She knelt to hug Etta, at the same time Etta giggled – We need your help, Ben needs some dancing lessons and… well, as you can see I'm too small, I can't dance with him but you can - Gwen smiled and looked at Ben – Sure, I would love to help you Ben – on the past Gwen and Ben were a couple but for some reason they split and decided to be only friends.

Etta entered the Hen's house and came out with a CD player, she put it on the floor and gave him instructions – Ok, Ben; I want you to put your arm around Gwen's hip, and put your other arm on her shoulder – Ben followed her instructions, but he felt a bit uncomfortable when he do that – Good, now one step to the right, one step to the left – the dancing lessons were going well, they practice some dancing styles for at least one hour

When the lessons ended Etta clapped – Wow, Ben; you got the moves! – Ben rubbed his head – Well, that's thanks to you Etta; and thanks to you Gwen – Gwen's cheek became rosy – You're welcome Ben… Oh! I better hurry! I need to take a shower and pick the clothes I'm going to use tonight! See ya tonight Ben – with that phrase Gwen disappeared fast

-Ben, you better got prepared too, you need a shower too – she covered her nose, it was a joke of course; Ben giggled – I will, but first… Etta? What was that small box you had on your hand before? – She was already walking inside the Hen's house with the CD player on her hand "My god! Did he knows about the condoms I gave to Otis?" she thought as she was standing at the Hen's house door, she promised to Otis she wouldn't say anything about the sex talk to his dad – um, that was… that was… - Ben crossed his arms, waiting for an answer – that was a box of condoms… - Ben's eyes were wide opened – condoms? Why do you need condoms? –

Ben moved his hands, making a circular movement – You and Leonard are going to… - Etta thought fast and she said –Ben! That's personal! – Etta's cheeks became rosy, that made Ben giggle and smiled to her – Oh, ok; I will see you tonight – that was all he said and left walking to the Barn, where he usually takes a shower.

Meanwhile Otis was talking to Olivia about the party – Oh, Otis! Of course I would love to go with you! – She said with a huge smile on her face, then Otis looked at Hannah – And you Hannah? Are you going to the party with Peck? – Hannah rubbed her hands and looked down – He haven't asked me yet, maybe he think I'm not cute enough for him – Otis's eyes were wide open – What are you talking about? You're cute, I mean; if I were a rooster I would invite you but I'm a cow so… - Hannah giggled after that sweet comment from Otis.

But Hannah was still worried about Peck "maybe Otis's is right" she thought – Peck is on the pigpen with pig, why don't you go to see him; maybe he will invite you when he see you – Hannah smiled to Otis – Thank you Otis, you're incredibly sweet – Otis rubbed his head and Hannah replied with a hug, then she went to see Peck.

Pig and Peck were sitting on the fence, talking about the party: Pig will invite Faith, but Peck wasn't sure about inviting Hannah – I don't know Pig, I mean; after I saw Hannah and Root dancing so close… I don't know; I bet he already invited her – on that instant Hannah spoke – Peck, lots of roosters have invited me for the party, but to all of them I said no, I want to go with you – Peck almost fell from the fence when Hannah said that – Really? – she looked away – Peck, about the other night, it was only a dance, I don't like root, I like you; I mean I really like you – Peck noticed that Hannah was about to cry for something, then he jumped from the fence and landed in front of her, and with a warm hug he said – Hannah, I really like you too, I would love to go to the party with you – Hannah hid her face on Peck's chest feathers and he hugged her for long time, after a few seconds she showed her face and smiled to him – see you tonight, Hannah –

Ben was walking to the shower, thinking about Clara; when he opened the door Gwen was inside, taking a shower – Holy cud! – Ben almost screamed – Ben! – Gwen almost screamed too – I'm sorry, I'm sorry – Ben said, trying to apologize.

Gwen was shocked, but she smiled a bit – Ben, I have nothing you haven't seen before, the shower is big enough for both; besides you and me had showered together before, remember? – she moved a little, allowing him the pass, Ben moved his head saying no; but Gwen said something – Ben, you're not going to be ready for the party if you don't take a shower, besides there's nothing between us – she was right, if he wanted to be ready for the party he will need a shower.

Ben sighed and entered to the shower with Gwen – Ben, can I ask you something? – Ben looked at her – Sure, I mean we are on the same shower … - Gwen giggled and gave him a little push – I'm serious Ben – he noticed the tone on her voice – Ok, tell me –

The water were falling over them, so the water hid one tear on Gwen's cheek – Do you think, don't know… - Ben turned to look at her – Yes? – He said as Gwen took the shampoo bottle and started to wash her hair – um, never mind, we can talk about this later – Ben was a little confused.

Gwen was already walking out the shower, then she heard Ben giggling – What? – She turned around to see Ben – I can see the little tattoo on your bottom – Her cheeks became so rosy, she was ashamed – Well, I can see YOU from here – she pointed bellow Ben's udder, in reaction; Ben covered himself with his hoof, Gwen closed the bath's door and started to walk to her stall as she was thinking "Sweet cud! He still remembers the tattoo!" the tattoo she was talking about was a pink rose: She had that tattoo since the day they met; Ben was young then "Hey! Nice tattoo" with that phrase they become good friends, and time after that a couple.

Otis and Olivia were talking about the party – Oh my! This party will be so cool! – Olivia twirled, she grabbed Otis's arm and made him twirl; during the twirl Otis dropped something. Olivia was curious and took the little box – What's this? – Otis's eyes were wide open and he tried to reach the little box but Olivia took it first – Crispy Cud! Condoms! – She covered her mouth and looked at Otis's eyes – This belongs to you, Otis? – Otis sighed and took the little box from Olivia's hands – Yes, they're mine – Otis looked away "Oh Milk Me! What she will think about me right now?" he thought Olivia will slap him or something "pervert, that's what she's going to say" Otis thought again but instead of that Olivia took his hoof – Otis, I'm glad you're being responsible… - she sighed and asked him - …so, who's the lucky girl? –

He looked to the ground and closed his eyes – um… well… you… - Olivia was surprised "Me? I don't know if I should be flattered, or scared!" she thought – Oh… - she said. After that uncomfortable moment of silence Otis spoke – Sorry, I shouldn't said that – he started to walk away when Olivia stopped him – Wait, you don't understand, Otis… I would love to be your partner, you just surprised me and to be honest… I was about to ask you the same thing tonight –

Olivia covered her face with her hoofs, Otis grabbed them and saw Olivia's face; suddenly he kissed her lips. With a sweet smile Olivia said – well, see you tonight Otis – she gave him a little slap on his bottom and started to walk, Otis was so surprised "Wow, I didn't expected that!" he started to walk too; on the way Otis collided with Clara.

THUD!

Both ended on the floor -Owe! My head! – Clara said as she was rubbing it – I'm sorry Clara, I guess I was a little distracted – she giggled a little at the same time Otis rose and helped her – A little? Otis, a truck could have run over you, and you wouldn't realize it! - Both laughed as they were shaking the dirt on their cow's hide – are you coming to the party too, Clara? –

Clara nodded – Yes, with Ben, and you, Otis? – He looked at Clara's eyes – With Olivia – She giggled and smiled at him – I'm glad you're going with her; you two make a cute couple – after the small chat they walked their separated ways.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"LET'S THE BARN'S NIGHT UNDER THE STARS PARTY BEGIN!" root said on the microphone, at the same time everybody arrived with their respective couples: Otis with Olivia, Peck with Hannah, Ben with Clara, Pig with Faith and Etta with Leonard (Leonard is the rooster Etta was talking about on the previous chapter) of course the remaining animals assisted with their partners too; the music started to play under the full moon.

Gwen was part of the musician's band, she was the singer and during one hour she sang love songs, the party was going so well, the food was delicious, the wind was fresh; everything was perfect. At some point of the party Olivia said something into Otis's hears, she grab him by his hoof and left the party, they went to the barn. Inside they walked inside Otis's stall; they leaned back on the hay bed and started kissing and rubbing.

They keep going kissing when Olivia said – Otis, I'm ready – he took one of the condoms and they were carried away by the passion.


	14. Huge problems!

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

HUGE PROBLEMS!

During the party Ben danced with Clara all the time, that night she was wearing a pink scarf with a pink bow on her hair; both danced together which made Gwen jealous. After a few seconds she stopped looked at them and continued singing.

Peck and Hannah were dancing too, they looked each other when Root appeared – Hannah, will you allow me this dance? – he extended his hand to her, and in a politely way she rejected his invitation – I'm sorry Root, but right now I'm dancing with Peck – from that reaction of Hannah, Peck and Root became rivals; at the opposite place where Peck and Hannah were dancing Etta and Leonard were dancing and telling stories about their youth: adventures, romances and family; from the last time she laid eggs she had an special egg which she will call Maddie, Maddie was the result from the last time they slept together but Leonard wouldn't admit her as his daughter. The reason: Etta laid eggs while he was at the country fair, so he thought she slept with other rooster "That's not my egg, not my son or daughter, Etta you will raise that egg by your own; but I will treat as mine".

On the bar Miles were telling jokes to other animals - …and he said "Hey, that's not a cow, it's a bull" – everybody laughed; there was no doubt that Miles was the best telling jokes, Pig and Faith were drinking milkshakes on the bar with Miles; the milk came out from Pig's nose after Miles's joke. Pig was really ashamed about that, but then Faith laughed too and the milk came out from her nose too, both pigs looked each other and laughed for long time.

Now, back to Ben and Clara; they danced a little more until Gwen finished the song, everybody clapped "come on, another song!" everybody yelled, except them, they were a little tired so they sat on a table near the bar – Sweet cud! Ben, you really have talent for dancing! – She said, Ben sighed; he told her the truth – Clara, I have to tell you the truth; I'm not a good dancer… Etta gave me dancing lessons, I didn't wanted to disappointed you – as an answer Clara kissed his cheek as a tear ran from her eye – Oh, Ben that was so incredibly sweet from you, you did all that for me – (**from that love will birth Neela, but that will happen on a further chapter) **

On the barn, Otis and Olivia continued the natural process, minutes later they were resting – Sweet cud, Otis; that was amazing – Olivia said as she was holding his hand, Otis smiled at her – You're amazing too – Otis kissed her udder and he noticed something…

-Oh, Milk Me! – He yelled with his eyes wide opened – What? – Otis looked at her with his eyes wide opened – What! – Olivia was scared, and then Otis showed her the condom – Sweet Cud! – She took it, it was broken! The condom was broken! – My god, Otis! –

Olivia's hands were shaking – Otis, When? – Otis's eyes continued wide open – Otis! – Olivia shakes him – I don't know, Olivia, you may be pregnant! – She covered her mouth –What! –

-Don't worry, stay here; I will back – he said as he ran outside the barn – What? Otis! – Olivia yelled at him but he was already running. Otis found Etta, she was dancing with Leonard; he pretended to be relaxed and talked to her – Um, Etta? Can you come for a second? – She looked at Otis and nodded, then to Leonard – Leo, I will back, promise – Leonard nodded. Otis led Etta to the barn – Otis, what's wrong? – Etta asked him but he didn't answer aloud, he spoke lower – It's about, you know… -

Once inside he led her to his stall, Olivia was inside; Etta entered first with Otis behind her. Otis closed the door and sat next to Olivia – What's wrong sweetie? – When she asked that Otis showed her the broken condom – Oh Dear! – Etta's feathers where about to fell when she took it – Etta, what are we going to do? – Otis asked her, Etta putted the condom on the floor – Take it easy Otis – Olivia looked at Etta – What are we going to do now? I can't be pregnant -

Etta sighed – We don't know if you're pregnant darling, but we will find it soon; the gophers. I will ask them for a pregnancy test – she rose and ran to see the gophers.

She found the gophers soon, they were on the party; she talked to Frank – Frank, um; I need an urgent delivery – Frank nodded – Got it, what do you need? – Etta came closer to him and spoke to his ear – A pregnancy test – Frank laughed as he was drinking from the jar – A pregnancy test? What happened? The store continues open? – Etta was about to slap him but she contained herself – is not for me, ok? Do you have pregnancy tests or not? – Frank nodded; he put the jar on the table and led her to the gopher's underground store

Frank gave her a pregnancy test – Thanks Frank – he raised his arm – Your welcome, come back any time – Etta ran back to the barn and entered into Otis's stall, Olivia was shaking with Otis holding her hand – I'm back – Etta said.

-Do you have it? – Etta nodded – Yes, but I'm afraid we have to wait until tomorrow to know if you're pregnant darling – Etta forgot everything about the party and stayed with them all night long until the morning came. At first hour that morning Etta took Olivia into a private place where she could use the pregnancy test – are you done Olivia? – Olivia showed up – uh huh – she gave the pregnancy test to Etta and waited for the results; after a few minutes Etta and Olivia looked it…

Otis looked them returning to the barn, it was Etta who spoke – Otis, no matter what happens, you will take care of the baby, right? – Otis looked at her – Of course I will –

Otis knelt before Etta, and she told him the results – Otis… Olivia is not pregnant – Otis gave a huge sigh of relief, Etta did the same sigh – We better get condoms of the right size for you, Otis – Olivia said as a joke, he barely smiled – But what happened? – Otis asked to Etta, she rubbed her chin – Well, I guess the condom broke after you… – She looked at Otis's stall floor – Yes, that happened – Otis and Olivia looked the stall's floor too on the hay they were white spots.

-Otis, you better change the hay before Ben or someone sees it – Etta said, Both Otis and Olivia nodded and changed the hay without being noticed by anyone. Hours later they relaxed and continued the day as nothing happened.

As the day continues Ben saw Etta – Etta – he said, Etta looked at him – What happened? – She frowned – What do you mean? –

-are you going to put more eggs? – Ben showed her the broken condom "My god, he found it" – this was one of your condoms, right? – Etta lied to protect Otis and Olivia – Um, yes; you're not going to tell Leonard about this, right? – Ben shakes his head – Promise, but how he broke it? – She giggled with some nervous tone.

Then Leonard showed up – I broke what? – Etta jumped when he appeared behind her – this condom – Ben said and Leonard looked at it, and then to Etta – really? – He crosses his arms – Wait, Etta you said Leonard… - Etta crossed her hands, she was caught on the lie – What's going on here Etta, did you slept with Leonard? Or you slept with other rooster? –

Etta sighed – none – Ben was shocked – Then? – "Oh, please forgive me Otis" she thought – Ben, that condom belongs to Otis – Ben's eyes were wide open also his mouth – My son had sex? – Otis was walking near them, when Ben saw him he talked to him – Otis, Father – Son talk, NOW! -


	15. A ferret on the Barnyard

OTIS'S CHILDHOOD

A FERRET ON THE BARNYARD

_Again__, I apologize for the use of some words on this chapter… _

Ben's voice tone made Otis shake, he only used that tone when Otis do something bad; so he walked straight to him, when he stood in front of them Ben showed him the condom – Can you explain this? – Otis's mouth were wide open – Etta told us this condom belongs to you – Etta looked at Otis's eyes – I'm sorry Otis –

Ben's arms were crossed – Well, I'm waiting… - he couldn't blame Etta, Otis crossed his hands with a sigh – Yes dad, that belongs to me – he wanted to protect Olivia, so he didn't said about the last night – With who you had sex? – The tone on Ben's voice changed from angry to concern "why did he hid this to me, to his dad?" Ben thought; Otis sighed – With no one – Etta walked and stood at his side – Ben, your son had doubts about sex yesterday and he looked for me for advices –

He showed to Etta the condom again – And this is an advice? – Ben was a little disappointed of Etta – Ben, before you say something else; he hadn't sex, he asked me about condoms – Ben looked at Otis and then he asked something no one want to hear from a parent – Otis, have you been masturbating? – Otis's eyes were wide open – Dad! – Otis was now very ashamed – it's only a question, there's nothing wrong with that – Otis was shaking a bit "Oh Holy Cud! My dad thinks I'm a bad son" Ben came closer to him and put his hoof on his shoulder and smiled at him – It's okay son, you don't have to answer, but why you didn't asked me? -

Otis looked at him – Sorry dad, this won't happen again; I swear – Leonard looked to Etta and hugged her – I'm sorry Etta, I thought… - Etta hugged him too – You thought I slept with someone else, I know and it's okay; there's no reason to apologize, this was only a misunderstanding – after that uncomfortable moment they left on different ways: Etta and Leonard went to the Hen's house, to see Etta's eggs, Ben and Otis were walking over the barnyard perimeter – Otis, you know what I said is true, you can trust me – Otis nodded – Dad, why did you say that word? –

Ben looked at him and rubbed his head – What word? The "M" Word? – Otis looked away when Ben said that word again – Son, there's nothing wrong with that, really; everybody does – Otis looked at him with some curiosity – Really? – He asked and Ben nodded – Of course son, I even dare to say I did it at some point of my youth – He noticed his dad's voice tone, he was being open to all of his son's sex doubts.

They continued walking and talking about things that only a dad can know; the day passed slowly, in fact Otis was glad about the talk with Ben Otis wanted to know more but Clara showed up and looked at Otis and Ben, she said hi to both cows at the same time she was walking straight to them – We will continue this chat later son -

-Howdy Ben – Clara said and Ben replied – Howdy Clara – Otis left them talking and went to see Olivia, she was talking with Hannah – Peck was so cute, I love his feathers – Hannah said while Olivia giggled; when she saw Otis coming Olivia avoided eye contact – Hi Hannah, have you seen Peck? – Hannah nodded – uh huh, he's on the barn with pig – Olivia was still avoiding eye contact – Thanks Hannah, see you later Olivia –

When Otis was walking to the barn a voice spoke – Hey! Careful dude! – Otis looked around but he didn't saw anyone – Right here – Otis eyes were wide open – Pip! Where have you been? –

Pip sighed – did you forgot it? I told you I was going to visit my brother – Otis rubbed his forehead – Oh! Right! I forgot it! – The little mouse noticed that his best friend was really distracted – Dude, what's going on with you? You look distracted –

Otis was about to answer when she heard Etta's voice

Pip climbed to Otis's shoulder and ran to the hen's house; Leonard was holding Etta's hand; Peck and Hanna were there too.

Everyone were surprised when they saw a huge hole on the wall and two raccoons running away with lots of eggs; most of them were Etta's eggs, Otis followed the raccoons to dandelion meadows. The raccoons found shelter fast but Otis saw how they ran away scared "why they are scared?" he thought, so he walked slowly into the shelter and found a creature there: a yellow ferret, that was the reason the raccoons fled; a ferret.

Otis walked carefully inside the shelter and spoke with that Ferret

-Who are you? – Otis said

-Who are you? – The ferret said too.

-You're a cow… right? – The ferret said with a nervous tone at the same time he was holding an egg – yes, you're a… what the cud are ya? – The ferret put the egg on the wooden floor and looked at Otis's eyes – I'm not "cud" I'm a ferret! – Otis apologized and talked to the ferret for a few minutes, then Peck, Hannah, Etta and Leonard appeared

-We were worried Otis, you took so long and… - Etta was silent when she saw the ferret – I see you found the animal who stole Etta's eggs – Leonard said

-Whoa, take it easy Leonard, he wasn't the animal who stole Etta's eggs, besides, don't you see this creature doesn't look like a raccoon? – Hannah gave a step forward and still she hid behind Otis – Then, what kind of creature is that? –

The ferret was a little angry, he was tired of being called "creature" – I'm a ferret, ok? And I have a name, my name is Freddy – Peck walked straight to Freddy and shook his hand with Freddy's hand – Hello there, I'm Peck, nice to meet you Freddy – Peck giggled a bit – you must be hungry, want to come with us to the barnyard? – Freddy nodded and soon all the animals were walking back at the barnyard.


End file.
